Wait! What?
by Caesarinn
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah percakapan tentang ide gila Kim Jongin hingga ucapan Oh Sehun yang jauh lebih gila… Hunkai Sekai Sejong Sehun Kai GS


**_"WAIT! WHAT?"_**

 _Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin Romance (not sure) T_

_

_

_

 _Berawal dari sebuah percakapan tentang ide gila Kim Jongin hingga ucapan Oh Sehun yang jauh lebih gila…_

*

*

*

"Jadi Kim, apalagi rencana konyol yang kau tawarkan padaku kali ini?" Bukannya membuka dengan salam di awal pertemuan, lelaki berkulit _alabaster_ itu justru tampak dengan kesal mengajukan pertanyaan yang justru lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan karena intonasi nada bicaranya terkesan monoton dan dingin.

"Kau tau Sehun? Aku memiliki ide brilian tentang masalahmu kemarin. Kau akan menyetujuinya, aku yakin." Mata wanita Kim itu berbinar, melipat tangan antusias diatas meja saat lelaki berjuluk Sehun itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepannya.

"Aku tak akan menyetujuinya. Sudah terlalu sering kau membuat keputusan konyol dan bodoh jika kau ingin tau." Jongin -si wanita- mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun memang seperti itu, terlalu terus terang. Sementara itu, si lelaki putih tengah melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, seraya menumpukan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya, menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hun! Kali ini aku yakin kau bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahun Luhan tanpa melunturkan kewajibanmu untuk datang ke acara amal di Gangwon." Jongin cepat – cepat menyatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, membuat Sehun diam sesaat seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi - tinggi.

"Baiklah, katakan!" Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dan nada bicara yang terlampau datar. Sehun sepertinya sangat tidak peduli jika wanita perasa seperti Jongin bisa menangis kapan saja hanya karena melihat dan mendengar ekspresi juga air nadanya yang tak ada lembut lembutnya sama sekali. Hanya saja Jongin sudah terlalu kebal dengan kebiasaan Sehun, meski terlihat jelas lelaki itu tampak tak tertarik, namun pria _alabaster_ itu selalu mendengarnya.

"Kita tukar tempat!" Sehun mengerutkan kening, merasa bingung dengan kalimat Jongin barusan.

"Maksudku, aku yang akan ke Gangwon dan kau bisa menghadiri acara amal di Gangnam. Dengan begitu kau tak usah bingung untuk merayakan hari lahir kekasihmu tepat pada hari H. Bagaimana?" Sehun tampak mengeryit, bahkan alisnya hampir menyatu. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang tampak berbinar setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya yang ia anggap brilian dan jenius.

"Lalu?" Jongin hanya membuka mulutnya, tak terlalu lebar mendapati balasan yang diluar ekspektasinya.

"Aku akan naik bus pada pukul 8 pagi, dan kembali setelah acara selesai, atau jika tidak memungkinkan aku akan menyewa kamar untuk semalam dan kembali ke Seoul besok paginya. Hei, aku tahu bahwa _boss_ besar sepertimu akan membiayai sewa hotelku bukan?" Jongin tergelak jenaka, lebih tepatnya menertawakan diri sendiri saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun kembali menampilkan ekspresi tanpa emosi.

"Lalu?" Menghembuskan nafas kasar hingga rambut poninya terbang keatas, Jongin mulai jengah dengan lelaki Oh ini.

"Dan kau bisa menggantikanku menghadiri acara amal di Gangnam. Lagipula acaranya berlangsung pada tanggal dan waktu yang sama. Oh ayolah Tuan Sehun yang terhormat, aku sebagai sekretaris serta sahabatmu hanya ingin memberikan solusi terbaik. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menggalau setiap hari karena tak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Luhan dihari lahirnya." Jelas Jongin panjang. Sehun rasa Jongin bahkan menjelaskan dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Gila wanita ini, pikir Sehun. Dia yang memilih bersusah payah padahal Sehun telah memilih Jongin menghadiri acara amal di Gangnam agar tak memberatkan si wanita tan ini. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, Jongin justru menawarkan diri dengan senang hati mengembara di kota orang, seorang diri tanpa pernah kesana sebelumnya.

Ok, Jongin tak sepenuhnya akan naik bus dan kembali malam itu juga jika wanita itu ke Gangwon, Sehun akan mengirim sopir pribadi serta bodyguard untuk menjaga Jongin. Tapi rasa rasanya melepas wanita itu sendiri tanpa dirinya masih menjadi opsi paling terakhir yang Sehun miliki. Ia tak ingin menjadi mie mel yang dipotong potong halus oleh Ibunya jika itu terjadi. Maksudku, membiarkan Jongin merantau ke kota orang seorang diri.

Baiklah ini berlebihan, nyatanya Jongin hanya akan menghadiri acara amal disebuah gedung mewah dengan tujuan dan acara yang jelas. Tapi tetap saja, jika ibunya sampai tahu, mungkin Sehun akan berakhir bermalam di kolam buatan taman belakang rumah bersama dengan para ikan piranha tangkapan sang Ayah ketika beliau masih menjadi salah satu penjelajah hutan di Amazon.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu kemana saja untuk mencari hadiah untuk Luhanmu tercinta." Alis Jongin bergerak naik turun menggoda, bukan menggoda dalam artian negatif, hanya saja bertujuan agar Sehun menyetujui rencananya. Sehun juga tak habis pikir, apa motif sebenarnya dari seorang Kim ini dengan tiba – tiba menawarkan diri pergi ke Gangwon.

"Aku curiga bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah kau rencanakan." Sehun tampak sangsi. Membuat si wanita Kim itu melunturkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Tidak ada motif buruk apapun yang sedang kurencanakan Oh! Aku murni ingin membantumu!" Jongin menyesap cappucinonya, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir coklat itu diatas meja. Ia sempat terkejut saat Sehun dengan telaten membersihkan noda kopi pada sudut bibirnya. Jorok sekali kau Kim.

"Bahkan saking semangatnya kau dengan semua rencanamu itu, kau bahkan sama sekali tak membiarkanku memesan apapun, Jong!" Jongin tampak terkejut berlebihan. _Oh My Godness!_

"Oh astaga! Maafkan aku, Sehun! Baiklah pesan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku yang akan mentraktirmu! Aku janji." Ucap Jongin merasa bersalah, namun Sehun, justru tersenyum tampak terhibur.

"Tidak terimakasih! Lanjutkan saja tentang ide brilianmu itu!" Gawat, jika sudah begini, Jongin rasa Sehun sedang marah padanya.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Sehun?"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak marah padamu, sepertinya aku malah tertarik dengan rencanamu!" Sehun menampakkan cengirannya, dan itu sungguh membuat Jongin sedikit ngeri.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menawarkan diri untuk pergi ke Gangwon, Jongin."

"Baiklah! Aku mengijinkanmu ke Gangwon lusa pagi!"

"Benarkah? Kau menyetujui ide gilaku?" Dan sekarang, justru menyebut idenya sendiri sebagai sebuah ide gila.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyetujui ide terlalu gilamu itu" Sehun mengambil cangkir Jongin, kemudian meneguk isinya hingga tandas, dan tak ada protes apapun dari si wanita Kim ini.

"Tentu dengan syarat dan ketentuan!" Mata sayu Jongin membulat lucu, menunggu dengan cemas berlebihan syarat dan ketentuan yang akan Sehun berikan padanya. Ingatkan Jongin bahwa atasannya ini terkadang suka seenaknya dan sedikit aneh (sama sih dengannya).

"Terima lamaranku dan menikahlah denganku!"

Hah? Apa? Seperti di bom bardir. Ucapan Sehun meledakkan bomnya telak pada jantung Jongin yang sudah uring – uringan sejak tadi.

"Kau kira ibuku akan menyetujui aku menikahi wanita lain selain Kim Jongin? Tidak! Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkanku menikahimu!"

"Ada lagi yang kau permasalahkan? Ah, Luhan? Dia kakak sepupuku, dan tak mungkin aku menikahi calon istri lelaki lain. Jadi aku memilihmu!"

"Hentikan wajah bodoh itu! Mari kita berkencan sebelum acara lamaran lusa depan!"

Apa – apaan itu? Oh Sehun baru saja melamarnya?

"Ah payah!" Komentar Jongin lunglai, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Baiklah Jongin akan merombak habis agendanya esok hari, membawa dirinya bersama Oh Sehun kesalah seorang penasehat kejiwaan. Mereka berdua sama – sama terjangkit penyakit benama 'aneh'.

"Gila! Aksi pelamaran paling tak romantis abad ini! Aku memang gila dan kau lebih gila, sayangnya aku juga mencintaimu!"

Dan begitu saja. Mereka gila!

 _~THE END~_

…

…

…

_

 _Realita yang sangat melelahkan..._

 _aku sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan beberapa bulan terakhir, dan sialnya baru - baru ini aku menemukan kembali sebagian dari passion-ku XD_

 _heuheuheu_

 _jangan terkejut jika aku salah seorang narsis_

 _narsisme telah menjajah sebagian jiwa introvertku XD_

 _semoga suka :)_

 _~Best Regard... Caesarinn~_

 _*O*_


End file.
